


No Place To Go

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-15
Updated: 2001-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Krycek drops by Skinner's place.





	No Place To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

No Place to Go by Loretta

Author: Loretta  
Title: No Place to Go  
Feedback:   
Status: WIP  
Pairing: Sk/K  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Krycek drops by Skinners place.  
AuthorNotes: I'd like to thank Starwinder and Raye for betaing this story

* * *

"Do you think it'd be all right,  
if I could just crash here tonight,  
you see I'm in no shape for traveling,  
anyway I've got no place to go..."   
   
Walter Skinner opened the door to his apartment and walked in. Closing the door behind him, he turned to face the room, grabbing at the knot of his tie. Sensing something wrong Skinner looked up and noticed the shadowy figure on his couch. 

"Who's there?" he called reaching for his gun where it hung at his back.

The figure on the couch moaned then shrank into itself. Aiming his gun at the figure Skinner reached behind him and turned on the light. There huddled into the corner of the couch was Alex Krycek. Brow damp with sweat, he clutched at his side in pain.

"Hey Skinner, mind if I crash on your couch?" Alex asked in a breathless whisper, his normally husky voice hoarse with pain. Gritting his teeth against the moan trying to escape, he sat up straighter as Skinner stepped farther into the room.

"What are you doing here Krycek?" Skinner growled from between clenched teeth.

"Gee Walter, you don't seem happy to see me." Krycek smirked.

"No, Krycek I love it when double, or is it triple now, agents break into my home and bleed all over my couch." Skinner replied pointing with his gun at the slowly spreading blood stain on the front of Krycek's white tee shirt. Jaw clenching, Skinner crossed the room to get a closer look at the injury.

"Oh, that. It's nothing just a little gun shot wound. I'll be fine in a minute then I'll get out of your hair, or what's left of it," his annoying little smirk turning into a grimace of pain when he tried to stand. 

"Let me have a look at it," Skinner sighed, putting his gun away. 

Startled Krycek's wide green eyes searched Skinner's worried brown ones. Satisfied with what he saw, Krycek sat back down.

"I didn't know you cared," Krycek said, the infuriating smirk back on his face as he leaned back into the couch.

"Let me have a look," Skinner growled, grabbing the arm Krycek still held pressed to the wound and gently, but swiftly moved it. 

Krycek's breath turned shallow and his face went pale as the wound in his side started to bleed once again. Skinner quickly went to the downstairs bathroom and returned with some clean towels and a first aid kit. 

"Take off your shirt," Skinner barked gently lifting the shirt off the wounded area. When the expected remark never came Skinner looked up at the younger man as he stiffly removed his shirt. The eyes that looked back at him held a hint of trust beneath the pain. Unnerved, Skinner turned back to the wound. It was nothing more than a deep graze that needed to be cleaned and stitched. Taking the things he would need from inside the first aid kit, Skinner went to work sewing up Krycek&#8217;s side. When he finished, Skinner bandaged the wound then stood up and contemplated the man on his couch. 

"You can sleep on the couch tonight, but I want you out by morning," Skinner said, then headed for the stairs that lead up to his room. Halfway up he stopped and looked back to see Krycek watching him as he walked away. 

"What am I doing?" the older man mumbled to himself. He sighed and shook his head, then continued up the stairs. 

Hearing him Krycek chuckled softly and carefully stretched out on the couch to sleep.

*****

The next morning Alex woke to the sudden crash of something heavy hitting the floor in the kitchen. Jerking upright in surprise, he cried out as the movement made the injury in his side throb in pain. Hearing his cry, Skinner came out of the kitchen to see Alex lying on his back, his face white and strained. 

"Sorry, I dropped a skillet," Skinner explained. 

Startled Alex whipped his head around, sending another sharp pain through his side. 

"That's okay, I should be leaving now anyway," the younger man panted and tried to sit up. Seeing the pain he was in Skinner quickly came to a decision, and sighed.

"Sit back down. You're not going anywhere." 

"Why? You going to arrest me?" Alex asked trying to hide the sudden panic behind his sarcasm.

"No, but I should," Skinner smirked back, "You're in no shape to go anywhere. You'll probably just get shot again anyway and come crawling back to mess up my couch again." Abruptly Skinner turned back to the kitchen. "I'm making eggs, get up if you want any," then he was through the double doors and in the kitchen. 

Stunned Alex sat there and tried to figure out why a man who had every reason to hate him was offering to help him out. Before he had been discovered as a mole for that cigarette smoking bastard he and Skinner had been involved in a short but intense fling. /Maybe this is his way to pay me back for being such a good fuck,/ Alex thought with a sarcastic sneer. His affair with Skinner had never been part of the deal he made with cancer man. For him it was a true attraction to the older man that led to his hitting on his boss one night. 

Skinner had been hiding from his failing marriage by drowning his sorrows in a cheap bar in the less savory part of DC. Alex was out looking to get laid when he spotted his boss. They had struck up a conversation, then one thing led to another and they woke up the next morning wrapped in each others arms in a small dingy motel room. For the next month they had secretly met once a week in run down motel rooms on the outskirts of the city to engage in long bouts of hot sweaty sex till the early hours of the morning. When they weren't having sex, they talked about meaningless things, both silently agreeing not to talk about bigger issues like work and Skinner's marriage. 

After Alex was uncovered as the double crossing rat he was, they had stopped seeing each other for obvious reasons. The night his car exploded he found himself outside of Skinner's apartment in shock, so he decided to go in. Ever since then he would occasionally show up in the older man's apartment, usually when he was hurt and needed a place to stay. They never talked about the past, Skinner just patched him up, then kicked him out in the morning. This sudden offer of breakfast and a place to stay till he was well was surprising.

Skinner's voice from the kitchen, asking him if was going to eat, brought Alex out of his musing. Stiffly he stood up and made his way to the kitchen doors where the smell of scrambled eggs drifted out to meet him.

*****

Skinner looked up from the skillet when the doors opened. Krycek walked in and moved stiffly from the door to the nearest chair, slowly lowering himself into it. 

While he had been making the eggs, Skinner was also wondering at his decision to let Krycek stay. When he had found out that the younger man was a spy for the cigarette smoking man, his pride had been hurt but he wasn't really surprised. Scully had failed to be the spy they had originally sent her to be, so it was only natural they would send someone else when the opportunity presented itself. At the time he had been more worried about being blackmailed by that black lunged bastard and his little spy. The thought that the man he had come to have feelings for would betray him like that enraged him. But when nothing happened, the anger he felt faded away to be replaced by a weary recognition that he had been nothing but a plaything for the younger man. The first time he had come home to find Krycek in his apartment injured, and looking for a place to rest for the night, he had been tempted to beat the shit out of him and then kick him out. Then the younger man had looked at him with those wide green eyes and Skinner had caved under the look of weary trust and pain he saw there. Ever since then the younger man would periodically break into his apartment and wait for him to come home, dress his wounds and offer him the couch for the night. Skinner never asked any questions and Krycek never offered any information. 

Skinner placed the eggs on a plate and handed it to Krycek along with a fork before turning around to start his own breakfast. 

The only sound in the room was the scrap of the metal against ceramic, and the sizzle of eggs hitting the hot pan. When the eggs were done, Skinner sat at the table opposite from Krycek and ate. The younger man, already finished with his meal, rose and rinsed the plate in the sink. Leaning against the edge of counter, Krycek watched as the other man finished his breakfast, rinsed his plate then left. Curious, Krycek followed him out to watch him climb the stairs back to his room. Waiting to see what his reluctant host would do next, Krycek sat back down on the couch, away from the blood stains, and turned on the TV. 

A few minutes later Skinner emerged at the top of the stairs, dressed for work, and looked down at the man on his couch. Krycek was dressed in the clothes he arrived in, his hands and shirt covered in blood. Going back into his room he returned with a pair of sweats that were too small for his large frame, and went down the stairs.

"Take a shower, you're filthy. You can wear these," Skinner ordered, throwing the sweats at Krycek, who was sprawled on the couch. 

Seemingly engrossed with the mindless program he was watching, the younger man grunted in acknowledgment, his eyes furtively following Skinner's movement as he passed to collect his briefcase and headed for the door. 

"I'll be back after work, try and clean up the mess you made on my couch," Skinner remarked, eyeing the scattered blood stains on the end of the couch where the young man had sat last night. With one last look Krycek, he turned and left.

Surprised at being left alone in the apartment, Alex went back to the mindless talk show. /He probably thinks I'm going to go through his files and take off with them,/ Alex smirked to himself. /What is he thinking leaving me alone?/. 

He had long ago recognized wishes and hopes for the distraction they were, but still he secretly hoped that Skinner was interested in starting their relationship again. He was still attracted to the gruff balding AD and not only for his generously muscled body. He truly liked and respected the older man, a rare and unusual occurrence for the paranoid spy. If he were honest with himself, he could easily fall in love with the man, but quickly stopped that thought before it went too far. He knew any sign of affection for Skinner on his part would only be used against him. /Not going to happen anyway/ he reasoned, /he'll come to his sense by tonight and kick my rat ass back out on the curb./ With that settled he got up and headed to the bathroom for a long hot shower.

Standing in front of the shower Alex reached in and turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. First toeing off his shoes and socks and kicking them out of the way, he then reached for the button to his pants. Pushing his pants and briefs down together, he stepped out of them and draped them over the back of toilet. Mindful of his injury he grasped the edge of his shirt and gently pulled it over his head and placed it on top of his pants. Alex then carefully removed the dressing covering the wound in his side. He inspected the stitches for any damage, noticing the care taken to make then small and neat. Everything looked fine and would probably heal without leaving much of a scar. 

Finally naked, he stepped into the shower. The water was hot, just below scalding, and felt fantastic. It had been a long time since he had last had the luxury of a hot shower. Spending most of his time on the run, and the rest doing the dirty work for the Consortium left little time for simple things like showers. 

Examining the assorted bottles on the shelf in front of him, Alex grabbed the shampoo and started to wash his hair. With the dirt and grit out of his hair he was finally starting to feel clean again. 

Looking for the soap to wash the rest of his body, he noticed the worn cloth sitting on the shelf. Holding it up to his nose he breathed in deep. Alex felt a stirring in his groin from the strong smell of Skinner's soap and the faint scent of the man himself on the well used scrap of cloth. 

Alex laughed, thinking of the perversity of standing in Skinner's shower getting off on the smell of his soap, while at the same time the thought of Skinner running the cloth over his wet, naked body caused the stirring in his groin to intensify and his cock to start filling. Grabbing the shower gel he poured a large glob onto the center of the cloth and worked up a good lather. Bringing the cloth to his body he started at his neck and worked his way down, first the front then around to the back of his neck, before moving on to his shoulders and chest. 

Reaching his nipples he paused, gently rubbing the cloth over the hardening buds, causing his half hard cock to become even more firm. Thoughts of Skinner's large hands teasing his nipples made him pant in need. Moving down, he ran the cloth over his ribs and down his stomach, avoiding his damaged side, before reaching down towards his throbbing cock. Wrapping the base of his cock inside the cloth, he slowly moved his hand up towards the head. Moaning at the feel of the rough cotton material sliding over delicate flesh, he grabbed his balls in his other hand and gently rolled them around in their sack. Imagining it was Skinner's hand on his needy flesh, he slowly built a rhythm. Up and down with the occasional pause at the top to run his thumb over the head and spread the drops of pre-come that were now continuously leaking from the tip. Thoughts of Skinner, naked and wet touching him, and the scrape of the coarse cloth against his sensitive cock quickly became too much and he came against the shower wall with a hoarse groan. After he caught his breath he finished washing in the rapidly cooling water and left the shower. Emerging from the bathroom in the sweats Skinner had given him, Alex sat down on the couch and settled in to watch daytime TV.

*****

Skinner stood outside his front door, arms filled with bags of Chinese takeout, and tried to unlock the door. /The rat bastard probably went through all my files then took off. What was I thinking leaving him alone in my apartment?/ Skinner thought trying to get the key in the lock without dumping his armload of food onto the floor. Finally unlocking the door, he entered to find Krycek asleep on the couch with an open book resting on his chest. Kicking the door closed he made his way into the kitchen. Setting the bags of food on the table. Skinner grabbed two plates and some silverware and started to dish out the food for himself and his guest.

*****

Startled by the sound of the closing door, Alex jerked awake. 

After his shower earlier, Alex had sat down to watch some TV. When the marvels of daytime TV failed to keep his interest, he got up in search of some thing else to hold his attention. Curiously noticing the small room off the side of the bathroom, he went to inspect. Inside was a make shift office with a desk set up with the computer in the middle, and the far wall lined with book shelves. Finding a book that looked interesting he had taken it into the living room and stretched out on the he couch to read. 

After about 3 chapters he had drifted into a light doze that gradually deepened until he was fast asleep. 

Glancing at the clock on the VCR he saw it was 6:30 and realized he had slept most of the day away. The smell of Mu Shoo beef drifted out of the kitchen and his rumbling stomach reminded him he hadn&#8217;t eaten since breakfast. Getting up, he stretched as much as he could and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before going into the kitchen to join Skinner.

"Get into any trouble today?" Skinner asked with his back turned to Alex.

"Oh you know the usual," Alex replied sullenly, slightly hurt by the accusation. 

"As long you didn&#8217;t kill anyone while I was gone, blood stains are hell to get out of the carpet," Skinner deadpanned, while handing the steaming plate of food to Alex. 

Ducking his head to hide his smile, Alex dug into the food. Skinner, secretly pleased with the younger mans response to the small joke, turned back to grab his own food and sat down to eat.

Like at breakfast, they ate in near silence, the only sound was that of their forks scraping the plates. Alex quickly ate his fill, then sat and waited till the other man was finished. 

Leaning back in his chair, Skinner sighed in contentment, his eyes half closed as he secretly contemplated the man sitting across from him. Aware of the scrutiny, Alex let a tempting smile play across his lips. 

"So, now what?" Alex asked, his voice husky and seductive. 

Skinner, recognizing his intention, got up and made his way into the livingroom.

"Now," Skinner said, aware of the younger man following close behind, "I finish up some work then go to bed. You can do what ever you like, just don&#8217;t bother me." With that he grabbed his briefcase and made his way into his small office and shut the door. 

Shocked, Alex stood looking at the door that Skinner had disappeared through when suddenly it opened back up. Expectantly he looked up.

"Oh and Alex, when are you going to clean up the couch?" Skinner asked, then was gone again.

Pissed, Alex threw himself onto the couch, his face a mix of anger and disappointment. /What does a guy have to do to get laid around here?/ he thought. Finding the remote he turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels hoping to at least find something interesting to watch. Finding a movie, he sat back and tried to watch, silently fuming at the older man's rejection. 

to be continued...


End file.
